Over the years, portable handheld devices and accessories for these devices have become prevalent. Recently, the desire for a device to be able to identify the accessory to which the device is connected has gained in popularity. In this regard, a commonly proposed approach for identifying an accessory is to use a dedicated interface. However, the use of a dedicated interface involves numerous challenges, such as placement considerations and lack of standardization.